


Believe Me When I Say

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Experienced!Glenn, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Virginity Kink, embarrassed!Daryl, pre ejaculation, virgin!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl admits he's a virgin. Glenn thinks that's the hottest thing he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a fucking roll with these virgin Daryl fics XD
> 
> Kinkmeme Prompt: I wan't Daryl and Glenn to be in a relationship but when it's finally sexy times Daryl admits he's a virgin.  
> He's never been with a woman and he's certainly never been with a man. But Glenn thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever heard. 

Glenn had never even considered it-

 

-but Daryl was standing there in front of him, shifting from foot to foot and tilting his chin downwards to hopefully hide a very light flush that came with his secret admission. Months together should of clued Glenn in, especially with the shy way Daryl handled him and how it differed with everything else he did. Those clumsy kisses and rough touches weren't from carelessness. They were from  _inexperience_.

 

And it shouldn't of turned Glenn on so much.

 

They were lucky to have the farm stables to themselves as Glenn openly gawked, slanted eyes wide as he tripped over the right thing to say. Hell, what _was_ there to say when your reasonably older boyfriend had never done it before. Daryl was starting to look uncomfortable, almost crossing the line into downright angry and indignant, so Glenn let his mouth shut with a click and grabbed those tense biceps to lean in and smash their lips together.

 

He groaned, eyes shut as Daryl recovered and they moved their mouths together in synch, kneading lips with gentle sucks until he felt Daryl relax into his touch. Glenn pulled back, fingers smoothing up and down his arms before saying, "that's really nice to know- wait, I mean- you know." He laughed breathlessly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal. His partner was sexually innocent, and some weird ass part of him was getting off on that-- on being the one to _ruin_ that.

 

"So... never..?" Glenn had to hear it again, as creepy as that sounded, and he coyly looked up under his lashes at the redneck.

 

Daryl blushed even darker, but he didn't leave the circle of Glenn’s arms. He simply looked away and curled his lips on themselves until the pink of them were completely gone. He looked shy when he muttered, "Ain't ever done it... s' not easy when ya got a coked out brother scarin' every man within a 10 foot radius of ya."

 

Glenn snorted and he leaned into Daryl heavily until they both hit the wall behind them. Hands find skinny hips, moving underneath a leather vest to lessen the layers between them. "Don't tell me about your brother. Want to know what _you_ know. What you've done."

 

He grinned at the whine he received, quiet and husky and under Daryl's breath like he couldn't help it. Daryl arms that hung limply at his sides hesitantly move to Glenn’s forearms, hopefully to hold him in place. "What's there to fuckin' know?"

 

"Well, how you like it, for one."

 

" _Glenn._ " Daryl said firmly, and sometimes he could be such a damn prude Glenn felt a swell of warmth in his chest at how fucking cute that was. It was completely opposite of what he thought Daryl was like, expecting the man to tear of his clothes and shove him against the nearest wall – and how many times had Glenn got off on that? Countless. But this had to be his new favorite.

 

The Asian nuzzled the other's jaw, feeling the patchy hair against his nose as he did it. He was no stranger with men, but this had to be the most he's ever looked forward to being with one. His strong redneck had lodged himself in a place deep in his heart and simply grown until he'd become the reason he was smiling in the morning. It was probably one of the reasons why it worked him up so much, that he'd be the one to hopefully deflower the hunter. He said quietly, "Would you like to..?"

 

He didn't expect to be flung off, eyes wide as he was nearly shoved to the other side of the stables and just a bit panicked by the reaction he received. It was one thing to be rejected, but it was something else when Daryl pushed him away. Glenn kept his distance, his arousal dampening as he eyed the other.

 

Daryl panted, biting on his lip in a lousy attempt to quiet it. He looked apologetic and confused with what to do with his hands. He casted his eyes down, "Sorry. S' just..." He groaned and buried one of his hands in his hair, flush dying on his cheeks.

 

"It's okay, Daryl... I did come on to you." He laughed it off, not the least bit offended. Glenn was worried and he said so, "is there something' wrong?" At the silence, Glenn took a guess, "Think I might laugh at you? Say something mean?"

 

 

The redneck made an odd noise at that, and the way his face bloomed with color again was enough to tell Glenn he had hit the nail right on the head. "Baby." That pulled another embarrassed grunt. "I'm not gonna do that to you."

 

"Y'won't?" Daryl asked and Glenn felt his heart break a little at the need for reassurance.

 

"'Course not. I know you'd break my nose if I did." Glenn laughed and Daryl allowed himself a little smirk, looking much more like himself.

 

Daryl bit his lip, chewing in it out of nervous habit and he took a step closer to Glenn. Glenn guessed this meant he could touch him now, so he slowly placed his hand on Daryl's chest, fingers brushing the skin around the open top of his shirt and feeling the way the man shivered at the gentle caress. His arousal kicked him hard in the gut, it was almost painful how much he was now aching for Daryl. "You trust me?"

 

Daryl stared at the hand on his body, worrying the flesh between his teeth. It was small, but the fast nod of his head was there and Glenn felt his need kick up another notch at the shy admission. "I'll treat you so good, Daryl." Glenn said, even surprising himself at how husky his voice had gotten. Daryl bit down harder on his lip and it was easy to see how his pupils blew wide on his light eyes.

 

“Sit down.” Glenn told him, but at the confused look Daryl gave him, he pointed to the pile of hay in the corner. He'd never even fantasized about actually taking a bit of a roll in the hay, and the cliché suddenly being sprung up on him made him want to giggle madly, especially as Daryl raised his brow and snorted before falling back onto the pile. Glenn found himself between Daryl's bent legs, putting his hands on the wide chest under the lapels of his vest. “Can I?” Glenn asked, fingers brushing over the row of buttons. Daryl hesitated before nodding and soon he was undoing them one by one.

 

He'd already seen Daryl shirtless before, been the reason for half of the time he has, but he was still ever so gentle as he got the other shirtless before him. The scars on his chest and back always reminded him to move softly with the redneck, let the man feel his love for him with every firm press of his fingers on his skin. He brushed Daryl's side with a smile once he got it opened, pushing both shirt and vest down muscled arms and leaving them underneath the man like a safety blanket.

 

Glenn flung his own shirt off of himself and threw it behind him carelessly. He grinned when hesitant hands reach for him, those smart hands touching down his chest with just the fingertips almost reverently. Glenn snorted softly as the fingers tickled around his sides, grabbing one hand to kiss at calloused fingertips. “I need to touch you,” Glenn murmured and opened Daryl's palm to press his lips there too.

 

He was surprised Daryl didn't snark at him any, but instead went to open up his pants. Glenn watched in fascination as Dixon tugged his jeans open, face flushing warm and lips firm but determined. It was that confidence again that was pushing him into wiggling out of his pants a bit, enough to reveal the bulge of his cotton underwear.

 

“That's enough for now. Christ, that's enough.” Glenn reached between Daryl's legs, the whole of his hand full of his hard cock as he leaned down nipped at wet lips. Daryl flinched at first, but he melted into the kiss, giving back with equal generosity as he licked and sucked at the invading tongue.

 

Slim hips bucked and Glenn rode it out between the slim legs, rubbing his aching erection at the tense denim junction. It wasn't nearly enough pressure, but the way Daryl responded to him with quiet gasps and whimpers, still so self-conscious of himself he couldn't allow himself to moan aloud, was such a turn on for Glenn he could almost believe he could cum just this way.

 

“Glenn-” Daryl panted and arched his back, nipples perked and dark on his chest Glenn couldn't help leaning down to give them a bit of attention, sucking and licking until both little nubs were red and shiny with saliva. He continued the rough kneading of the heel of his palm against the wet of Daryl's crotch, rubbing against a throbbing shaft that Glenn had every intention of seeing bare. “Fuck- please-” There was another needy twitch of those skinny hips and Glenn humped right into it.

 

Glenn pulled off with a wet smack of his red lips and before he could even ask what Daryl wanted, the man was tense and cumming underneath him, liquid soaking into his briefs as he rolled his cock into Glenn's hand. Glenn's eyes widened for a second, mouth a surprised 'o', arousal kicking up until he felt a little dizzy with it. Daryl's large hands were shoved over a blushing face, the color of him peaking out beneath dark blond bangs.

 

That couldn't of lasted five minutes. There was a quiet whine coming out from beneath the hands, but Daryl wasn't very good at hiding the rest of himself from Glenn. The Asian carefully pulled his hand off, clean as the man's spunk was contained in his briefs, and tried to gently pry the hands from Daryl's face. His blue eyes peer up at him under nervously furrowed brows and his mouth was pulled into a frown.

 

“Can I begin to tell you how _awesome_ that was. – No! Don't move.” Glenn had to somehow hold the larger body down as Daryl started to shift and run away from underneath him. It was no way easy, so the Asian straddled Daryl's waist and use his weight to keep him on the floor. Dixon grunted angrily, flashing his blue eyes that shown so intensely set in his blushing face, and tried one more time to push his wrists up off the ground. When Glenn simply leaned his whole weight down on him, he growled irritatedly, “Get the fuck off me!”

 

“Shh, Daryl. Shit. Nothin' to be embarrassed abou-”

 

“Ain't embarrassed! Nothin' _happened._ ”

 

Glenn released a disbelieving huff. Daryl refused to meet his eyes, and he was so docile before. He hated the sudden change, but he could read it in the way the man had tensed up underneath him that he was beyond uncomfortable. Humiliation was there in his tautly drawn up shoulders, the way he dodged his gaze, and how it seemed like he was trying to seep into the floor.

 

“Okay, okay. You're right. Nothing happened.” Glenn said in a rush and reached down to brush a stray bang off of Daryl's forehead. Daryl was chewing on his lower lip and before he could do any damage, Glenn rubbed at his bottom lip with a thumb. “Sorry I made such a big deal over nothing... but I would really like to keep going. You're gonna let me?”

 

Daryl tilted his mouth away and that bottom lip was caught between his teeth again as he looked at anything but Glenn. There was a long, loud exhale through his nose as he attempted to calm his racing heart, willing his face to return to its natural color. “I- I don' think...”

 

“What? That its a good idea? Its totally a good idea. _Please_ let me.” He rocked on Daryl's body so he could feel his hardness against his stomach. He could see Daryl relenting immediately, guilt at even thinking to cut it short and leave Glenn unsatisfied.

 

“... Fine,” was all the redneck said, but the warning was there in his voice. Say one thing and he could eat his words. Glenn nearly snorted if only that wouldn't be a possible fist to his shoulder.

 

Glenn grinned and went to pull Daryl's shoes and socks off his feet before tugging down his pants and underwear, all before Dixon could hesitate anymore. Those strong arms came to fold around his own chest and an almost defiant look crossed Daryl's face. Glenn would have none of that.

 

He reached for those pale, hairy legs and folded them to his liking. Daryl released this odd noise, something between a grunt and whine. “You know... you're so sensitive. Didn't think you would be.” Glenn commented, his fingers dragging up a soft stomach and to the firmer chest. The muscles quivered and the soft cock gave a little jerk. Before Daryl could open his mouth, Glenn added in, “Probably because you never let anyone touch you before. I'm the only one, huh?”

 

“God, Glenn. Ya gettin' off on that?” Daryl groaned and rested his hands over his splayed thighs. Digits curl as he felt Glenn circle one nipple, the other tracing up his neck and pulling another needy gasp. “My luck I'd hook up with a perv.”

 

“You love it.” Glenn laughed and leaned down to bite at Daryl's neck. That got him a reaction as the body underneath him writhed. Daryl released a loud, surprised cry, one he failed to muffle soon enough into the back of his wrist. “Oh, look at that.” Glenn murmured and started to nibble and lick on the sensitive skin, breath warm as he breathed up and down the long column.

 

He tugged on the damp flesh between Daryl's legs, doing his best to manipulate the organ into getting hard for him again. Daryl released this breathy moan, head still tilted in a way to give Glenn enough access to his neck, and hips giving these little thrusts into his hand. It was all so shy and endearing, enough to make Glenn had to push his own palm against his encased cock for some relief. Daryl still refused to really touch him, hands almost hovering where they were as they smoothed over his arms and waist. “Go on. Touch me,” Glenn urged and brought one of Daryl's hands over himself, groaning as he pushed into another's palm. The redneck's hand felt like it was shaking, the grip not nearly enough, so Glenn kept a hold of him, contouring those thick digits around him. “Like that... God, that's good.” He could feel Daryl move enough so he could look at the top of his head and Glenn thought of the man with that face begging for confirmation. He groaned just so Daryl knew he was enjoying his touch.

 

When Daryl started to at least squeeze him through his pants, Glenn licked his palm wet, tasting the saltiness of Daryl's cum, before wrapping it back around his shaft. His was gripping onto his dark blond hair with the other, keeping his head to the side so he could lavish his tongue over a pulse point. The cock in his hand felt full and heavy, enough that Glenn felt confident to let go and discover more of Daryl, cupping his heated balls to roll them and squeeze them. His head moved lower, mouthing down the center of his sternum as fingers deftly removed themselves from the soft sac and over to his puckered entrance a little underneath.

 

“Glenn? Ah...” Daryl's body tensed and then shivered, legs falling open further as Glenn circled a digit around the light downy hair that surrounded his pink hole. He gasped as the pointed tip dipped inside then out.

 

Glenn smiled up at him, tongue plunging sensually into his belly button. The shiver he got was more than worth it as he toyed with his asshole, “You've ever tried this yourself?”

 

Daryl clenched around the tip of Glenn's finger, grumbling out indignantly, “Like I'd tell you--!” He blushed red at how Glenn's face brightened.

 

“You so did. God, that's so hot.” The Asian groaned before bending his head down and taking the swollen cock into his mouth. Tongue rolled around the head, before sliding back with an obscene pop, murmuring, “Thought of me when you did it?” He tried not to follow when a large hand carded into his hair and pulled, prodding the cock against his lips. He looked up at Daryl, finger pulling back out to circle around his hole again, “Fucked yourself to me? At least once?”

 

“Ngh- Y- _Yes.”_ Hips hitch up, pressing down on his fingers.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Glenn pants against him and leaned away, shushing and cooing at Daryl when he whines about him putting his mouth around him again. “We don't got lube, we don't have-”

 

Daryl growled and tugged Glenn's hair. His eyes were blown wide, dark and intense under his long bangs. “Back pocket.”

 

Glenn paused and looked up, but then Daryl huffed and reached for his pants himself, muttering as he rifled through his pockets before slapping a packet of lube into Glenn's hand. His blush deepened and he looked anywhere but into dark brown eyes. “If ya say one fuckin' thing-”

 

“Shut _up,_ Daryl.” Glenn said with a grin and ripped the packet open. He got one hand's digits wet and then with his free hand, hooked it under one of Daryl's knees and pushed it up on his chest, exposing his tight pucker. Daryl grunted and he grabbed for his other knee, pulling himself up as he looked at Glenn's hand.

 

His breath came in fast huffs, Daryl biting hard on his lip as he felt his excitement override a lot of his shame. He held his breath as Glenn's fingers traced the rim of his hole, eyes shutting as he canted his hips up. A needy mewl left his lips before he could stop it and broke off into a deep gasp as he felt the first digit breach him. He gritted his teeth at the pressure and rolled his hips down. “ _God._ I ain't made a' glass!”

 

“No, you're not.” Glenn said, voice tight. It made Daryl look up at him in surprise. The younger man was flushed from the roots of his dark hair and down his neck, eyes meeting his for a second before trailing down his body. “Nothin' like glass, fuck. I can't wait-” He slid his finger out then back in, groan at the squelch of lube in the clenching channel, so soft, hot, _tight- “_ ”S'your first time, don't wanna hurt you.”

 

Daryl whimpered and let his leg fall so it wrapped around Glenn's hip. It felt _good_ , his cock leaking a mess on his stomach. He feared he wouldn't make it past the prep, and he'd already cum once before. Hands smooth down Glenn's chest to his pants, pulling him in by the waist band, but not close enough to hinder that finger fucking him in slow strokes. “Come on... need ya to...” He breathed and fucked himself as well as he could on it, twitching at the sound of Glenn's sharp inhale. He stomped down on his shame again, tried to forget his own inexperience and just let go. “Fuck _me._ Fuck me, or get the fuck out so I can do it _myself-”_

Glenn only managed to choke down his laughter. Typical. He shook his head with an amused grin. “Nuh-uh. You're not cheating me out on this,” Glenn said and crooked his finger inside of him. Watching Daryl writhe made his own cock throb achingly, and shit, he'd be so embarrassed if he creamed his pants right now, but it would be so _worth it._ He slid in a second, just to see if he could, and it slid in just as easily into the puckered hole. “Just a bit more...” he told him and dragged his hand down from under Daryl's knee, to the fat of Daryl's ass, pinching him open around his digits.

 

When he was sure Daryl wasn't wincing from the stretch anymore, Glenn slid his fingers in and out faster, getting him used to having something moving inside of him. Daryl's back arched, pulling that chest up enticingly, and Glenn leaned down, sucking on one of those perky nipples. A third slid as he bit down softly, moaning into Daryl's skin as he felt the hot channel tighten up even more. “Fuck, you just take it...” Glenn groaned and licked the sweaty path over to the other side, grinding his fingers in deep.

 

“D-don't- Don't-” Daryl whimpered and wrapped a hand tight around the base of his dick. He didn't want to finish before Glenn even got in him. “I'll cum- I'll- Please. _Please._ ” His breath came out in a shuddering exhale, legs coming up defensively around him as Glenn continued to relentlessly press his fingers into him and brushed against his prostate. Then Glenn pulled them out and Daryl slowly uncoiled, shivering as his whole body lit up from his arousal.

 

He watched with heated eyes as Glenn made quick work of his pants, shoving them and his underwear down his thighs so that his purpling erection bobbed free against his stomach. Glenn grabbed the packet of lube, squeezing whats left of it out onto his palm. Daryl licked his lips, dragged his own fingers through the wetness between his cheeks as he kept a hold around his own aching cock. Glenn was so _hard for him._ “Come on. I'm startin' to think ya don't wanna fuck my virgin ass and just wanna watch.”

 

Glenn shot him a look and it shut Daryl up quick, despite the little smirk on his lips. He was glad that Daryl had relaxed around him enough to joke, but if he said anything more Glenn was just gonna end up releasing his load _on_ him. He managed it, squeezing himself to hopefully hold himself back and settle down the immediate urge to cum, He took a deep breath. “You tell me right away if I hurt you.” At Daryl's nod, he guided himself down to the gleaming, stretched pucker and slowly pushed in.

 

Glenn's eyes fluttered shut at the tightness. the older man felt amazing wrapped around his dick. He gave a little thrust, feeling the muscles give for him, and pushed the rest of the way in until his balls rested right at the curve of Daryl's ass. He waited there, looking at his redneck panting open mouthed and flushed, cock twitching in his palm. “You're... you're alright?” Glenn panted and leaned down over him, felt the brush of pointed nipples and crisp hair as he laid along his chest. Daryl moaned breathlessly into him and cupped his hand on the side of Glenn's neck to pull him close.

 

“Its... you're... Just keep still first.” The crease in his brow relaxed, head leaning back as he experimentally tightened and loosened around Glenn's girth. He bit his lip at the squeak that got him, but then gasped and pushed himself up when skinny hips jolted forward. Long legs fell around Glenn's waist, dragging his hips forward with a groan.

 

Daryl rolled his ass down on him, and that was all Glenn needed to know that he could move. Hips rock back and forth, pulling these sounds out of the Dixon that were so quiet he could barely hear him over the sounds of their bodies meeting together. “Come on, let me hear you.” Glenn breathed over Daryl's collarbone, nibbling when he felt he wasn't getting what he wanted, and fingers ghosting over the leaking shaft between them. Daryl released this cry, bitten off and choked down in his throat, but it was out. Glenn moaned, “That's it... that's it.”

 

“Glenn!” Daryl gasped and found himself rocking his own hips back and forth. The stretched burned and Glenn's cock felt like it was digging deeper and deeper into him, but the sensation sent bursts of pleasure to the base of his spine, made him gasp out and arch his back. It was better than he could ever dream of. He looked up at Glenn, met those dark eyes that watched him steadily, red open mouth releasing these pants to match his own. Glenn moaned out his name, one arm giving so he's bent at the blow over Daryl, the other just holding on, keeping him up. “A-ah- Christ- Don't hold back, don'-”

 

“Mm,” Glenn hummed and kissed Daryl on the mouth, resting his lips against him only, just for that sort of connection before he was pulling himself up and grabbing Daryl's hips. He smoothed over the inside of his Daryl's thighs, fingers drifting in the soft crease that made Daryl buck and gasp before hooking his hands right over and dragging Daryl's ass down on his cock. The ring of muscles seized and Glenn cursed, cutting through another growling moan from the redneck. Precum spurt from the tip of Daryl's cock, messy on his abdomen. “You're gonna cum... one more time for me?”

 

“O-oh- F- Shut _up...”_ Daryl hissed and flung his head back, slammed his hips down with enough force Glenn was afraid he'd actually get a bruise from it around his hips. He forgot all about it when skinny hips swirl, making his cock move just so in Daryl's ass, making them both moan. Daryl must of _loved_ it, because he kept doing it, kept squirming- “So fuckin' good... needed this. Fuckin' needed this-” His blue eyes were shut tight, flushed right down to his neck, muscles taut and cock twitching. He inhaled and Glenn had the pleasure of watching him cum on his cock, hot, white and maping out on Daryl's soft stomach.

 

Daryl clamped down on him and Glenn shot his hips forward, groaning loudly as he emptied out inside of the other. He hid his face in the crook of Daryl's neck, breathing warm and noisily, licking and tasting when he's felt the world around him come back together after being shattered during his release. His dick jerked inside of Daryl, spent, dark hair pushed out of his eyes with a heavy, but careful hand. He looked up at Daryl. “I... fuck.”

 

“Yeah.” Daryl laughed tiredly and let his head fall back with a crunch into the hay. He had the way Glenn looked stamped behind his eyelids, reliving the sight of Glenn shuddering and pretty mouth opened to voice his pleasure for a just a second. His expression shifted, felt his dick give an interested twitch, but spent for the evening. He almost frowned at the feeling of the Asian leaving him.

 

There was a grunt as Glenn fell into the haystack next to him. Daryl peaked an eye open, tried not to smile too widely at the grin the younger man sent his way. “Spit it out.”

 

“Got nothing to say. Honest.” Glenn said with a snicker and draped himself over Daryl. He wasn't going to bring up earlier, hell no. But he was going to be remembering this moment for nights to come. He'd just popped Daryl's cherry. He didn't know how to say that outloud without getting a punch to the face.


End file.
